monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Four Tailed Samurai/Izuna
Izuna is a friendly Four Tailed Samurai. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue Four Tailed Samurai: "Now, let's go...!" *Kudagitsune : "It's fighting as usual!" Four Tailed Samurai: "This is also part of my training...!" *Kudagitsune: "Aim for a hundred slashes! ...Don't worry, this is a battlefield." Kudagitsune: "I'm a kudagitsune! I am an assistant fox created with Taoism by my master!" *Four Tailed Samurai: "By the way, you will not be taking part in this battle." *Kudagitsune: "Aww..." Four Tailed Samurai: "On the life of my employer, I cannot let you pass here..." *Kudagitsune: "Is this really okay...? This castle seems somewhat unusual..." Four Tailed Samurai: "Even though it appears this way, I was hired with money. No matter how much you offer me, my previous circumstances don't allow me to take up your offer..." *Kudagitsune: "We have to work for our pay!" Kudagitsune: "Despite my appearance, I'm a hard worker! I will do my best for the sake of my master!" *Four Tailed Samurai: "Well...I accept your feelings." Four Tailed Samurai: "This is a kudagitsune, but... she's rarely that useful. *Kudagitsune: "Eeh?!" *Four Tailed Samurai: "...Nevertheless, she is an irreplaceable friend." *Kudagitsune: "Yay! ♪" Four Tailed Samurai: "The three-tailed kunoichi was very interested in a kudagitsune... Frankly speaking, she clearly seems to want one." *Kudagitsune: "What should I do...?" Kudagitsune: "I look like a little girl... So I'm always treated like one." *Four Tailed Samurai: "What's wrong, try having a little more modesty..." Four Tailed Samurai: "The three-tailed kunoichi is both my rival and a comrade. We have a long-standing relationship..." *Kudagitsune: "I want a friend too! "My tail...can you take it with you?" (+1 Soft Tail) "I'll give you this money..." (+ 1505G) "I'll hand you this, it's quite an excellent sword..." (+1 Kotetsu) "I've run out of medicine...could you spare me some?" (Give 1 High-Quality Herb) *Yes - "Is this okay...I'm glad." (+20 Affinity) *No - "We're people who converse with blades... There's no other choice." "My pockets are empty...could you give me some money?" (Give 903G) *Yes - "Is this okay...I'm glad." (+25 Affinity) *No - "We're people who converse with blades... There's no other choice." *Not enough money - "...Oh, you were a poor person." "I want to have a meal...could you give me some thin fried tofu?" (Give 1 Thin Fried Tofu) *Yes - "Is this okay...I'm glad." (+30 Affinity) *No - "We're people who converse with blades... There's no other choice." Kudagitsune: "What...? Am I unusual?" *You're unusual - "That's right! I'm a kudagitsune!" (+10 Affinity) *You're not unusual - "I'm not unusual...? You think so? I'd consider myself to be unusual..." *It doesn't matter - "You don't care... That's kind of mean..." (-5 Affinity) Four Tailed Samurai: "Why do you think I'm standing in your way...?" *You're following your own beliefs - "Does it look like that...? But I was merely hired with money..." *Because you were hired with money - "That's right... Because it is a alliance of money, it would be wrong to break it." (+10 Affinity) *Because you're the lord of this castle - "No matter how you look at it, I do not appear to be the lord of this castle..." Kudagitsune: "Do you know the way to make a kudagitsune?" *Focus your mind into a bamboo pipe through Taoism - "Yes, that's how I was made. After that, the spirit of a fox will dwell inside it and become your servant!" (+10 Affinity) *Bury yourself alive up to your neck - "That's a dog spirit!" (-5 Affinity) *They sprout up of their own accord - "Don't say it like I'm a fly..." (+10 Affinity) Kudagitsune: "I do work as well. Do you know what I do...?" *Blacksmithing - **Four Tailed Samurai: "Well, I appreciate her in that regard... Maintaining a sword is the work of a kudagitsune." **Kudagitsune: "Ehehe. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Housekeeping - **Four Tailed Samurai: "She's no good with housework at all..." **Kudagitsune: "My master isn't any good either..." *Arson - **Kudagitsune: "I don't start fires!" **Four Tailed Samurai: "...What? It's not uncommon for your blunders to result in fires..." **Kudagitsune: "Eh..." Four Tailed Samurai: "Bushido is..." *Death and discovery - **Four Tailed Samurai: "...But, I am lost. Is there truly a path that exists for me?" **Kudagitsune: "I don't want my master to die! Don't take such strange words so seriously!" *A way of life - **Four Tailed Samurai: "Still, should I find a new way to live..." **Kudagitsune: "That's fine! Whatever life suits you!" (+10 Affinity) *An explosion! - **Four Tailed Samurai: "What an eccentric..." **Kudagitsune: "Should I try inventing an exploding sword technique...?" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Izuna: "My kudagitsune is a big eater... I'm not the one stealing food." With Kamuro Kudagitsune: "I'm huuungry..." Kamuro: "Wow, it's a kudagitsune... Would you like to eat some fried tofu?" Izuna: "I apologize for that... This kudagitsune is gluttonous." Kudagitsune: "Ehehe ♪　Still misjudging me...?" Kamuro: "Kudagitsune are amazing... I must train as well so that I can handle one." With Gekka: Izuna: "Intriguing, there are also samurai among the elves..." Kudagitsune: "Amazing! ♪" Gekka: "(What is that? It's cute...)" Izuna: "I'll have a look at your elven blade techniques. Watch my blade closely too..." Kudagitsune: "Izuna's swordplay is amazing! ♪" Gekka: "(The way it talks... so cute...)" With Minamo: Minamo: "Grr, Izuna... Kudagitsune..." Minamo: "Kudagitsune..." Izuna: "Come on!" Kudagitsune: "I won't give it to you!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Izuna: "Kudagitsune...? Hey, where did my kudagitsune go?" Izuna is looking for her missing kudagitsune... happens 2nd Action: Izuna: "Training is essential at any moment..." Izuna is training in secret... happens 3rd Action: Izuna: "Hiyaaa!!" 4 enemies take damage 4th Action: Izuna: "I'm full of spirit!!" Izuna gets psyched up! gets increased Atk for next turn 5th Action: Izuna: "Here, you should eat this." Izuna presents a gift! Thin Fried Tofu Category:Monsters Category:Kitsunes Category:Kitsune Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2